Kerry Shale
Kerry Shale (born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, 17 June 1958) is a Canadian actor, voice actor, singer, and writer who provides voices for the US and UK narrations of Thomas & Friends. He also voices in many other children's shows including, "Roary the Racing Car", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Dennis the Menace", "Budgie the Little Helicopter", and "Tinga Tinga Tales". Television credits include, "Not Going Out", "Love Soup", "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes", "Doctor Who", and "Red Dwarf". He even narrated the US and Canadian version of "The Transporters" of which all the episodes were released direct to DVD in 2007. He has also lent his voice to many video games, including: "Driver: San Francisco", "A Dog's Life", "Tomb Raider Chronicles", "Big Mutha Truckers", and "Lego City Undercover". He has also appeared in many films and radio programmes. He also narrated two stories for Frabbri's "Once Upon a Time" series of audio books. Voices US *Henry *Gordon *James (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) *Dash *Max *Sir Topham Hatt (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) *Farmer Trotter *Mr. Percival *The Photographer (sixteenth series only) *Sir Lowham Hatt *The Maithwaite Stationmaster (Time For a Story and A Blooming Mess only) *The Railway Coal Inspector *A Tree Specialist (Happy Birthday Sir!) *A Workman at Ulfstead Castle (Santa's Little Engine) *The Cheering Passengers (Last Train for Christmas) *Some Quarry Workers (Blue Mountain Mystery and Signals Crossed) *Some Dock Workers (Blue Mountain Mystery and Emily Saves the World) *A Rail Worker (Marion and the Pipe) *A Signalman (Letters to Santa) *Some Sodor United Football Players (Pingy Pongy Pick Up) UK/US *Scruff (US; fourteenth series onwards - UK; The Great Race only) *Beau *Diesel (UK; thirteenth series onwards - US; nineteenth series onwards) *'Arry *Bert (fourteenth - fifteenth series) *Sidney (Day of the Diesels only) *Norman (Day of the Diesels - fifteenth series) *Troublesome Trucks (Journey Beyond Sodor onwards) *Harold (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards, UK; Big World! Big Adventures! singing voice) *Kevin (US; Hero of the Rails onwards, UK; Hasty Hannah and Journey Beyond Sodor) *Cyril the Fogman *Headkeeper Jack (UK/US; Not Now, Charlie! onwards - US; Steamie Stafford) *Some Groaning Passengers (Calm Down Caitlin) *The Man on the Bridge (Who's Geoffrey?) *Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre workers (Diesel's Ghostly Christmas) *A Dryaw Station Workman (Letters to Santa) *A Workman (Cranky at the End of the Line and Rosie is Red) *Cowboys (Big World! Big Adventures!) UK *Thomas (Hero of the Rails; original cut only) *Spencer (Hero of the Rails; original cut only) NZ *Mr. Percival (Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger only) Songs *Will You Won't You (performed) *The Shooting Star Is Coming Through (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *I'm Full of Surprises (performed) *Who's Thomas? (performed) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where in the World is Thomas? (performed) Filmography Film * The Lonely Lady (1983) * Yentl (1983) * Lifeforce (1985) * Runaway Train (1985) * Rumik World: Za chojo (1986) * Labyrinth (1986) * Half Moon Street (1986) * Little Shop of Horrors (1986) * The Living Daylights (1987) * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) * The Ultimate Teacher (1988) * Asterix and the Big Fight (1989) * Jude (1996) * Fierce Creatures (1997) * Welcome to Sarajevo (1997) * The Misadventures of Margaret (1998) * B. Monkey (1998) * Asterix and Obelix Take on Caesar (1999) * 102 Dalmatians (2000) * The Princess and the Pea (2002) * Max (2002) * The King's Beard (2002) * A Fever in the Blood (2002) * Code 46 (2003) * The Jacket (2005) * The Wedding Date (2005) * Manga Latina: Killer on the Loose (2006) * Small Birds Singing (2007) * How to Destroy the World: Transport (2008) * How to Destroy the World: Rubbish (2008) * How to Destroy the World: Games (2008) * How to Destroy the World: Food (2008) * Genova (2008) * A Traditional Christmas at Small Birds Singing (2009) * Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) * Universal Soldier: Regeneration (2009) * The Grand Easter Egg Hunt (2010) * The Trip (2010) * Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) * London Boulevard (2010) * Hinterland (2010) * Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels (2011) * Arthur Christmas (2011) * Buy Buy Baby (2012) * Chases and Fun Awesome Adventures Vol. Two: Races (2012) * Tad: The Explorer (2012) * A Fantastic Fear of Everything (2012) * The Amazing World of Gumball: Sock on a Stick (2012) * Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) * Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway (2013) * Hello Carter (2013) * The Hundred Year-Old Man Who Climbed Out of the Window and Disappeared (2013) * Blood Moon (2014) * Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) * Incognito (2015) * Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) * Moonwalkers (2015) * Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) * Narcopolis (2015) * Thomas & Friends: The Great Race (2016) * Final Portrait (2017) * The Trip to Spain (2017) * Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) * Show Dogs (2018) * Fireman Sam: Set For Action! (2018) TV * Sorry! (1981) * The Comic Strip Presents... (1983) * The Hound of the Baskervilles (1983) * Freud (1984) * Space Police (1986) * The Lion, the Witch, & the Wardrobe (1988) * Red King, White Knight (1989) * Club X (1989) * Time Riders (1991) * T-Bag and the Sunstones of Montezuma (1992) * Great Performances (1992) * Take Off with T-Bag (1992) * Sharpe's Rifles (1993) * Paul Merton: The Series (1991-1993) * Cracker (1993) * The All New Alexei Sayle Show (1994) * The Tomorrow People (1994) * The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes (1994) * Mike & Angelo (1994) * Joking Apart (1995) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (1994-1996) * Captain Star (1997) * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop (1994-1997) * Dennis the Menace (1996-1998) * RKO 281 (1999) * Kiss Me Kate (2000) * Animated Epics: Moby Dick (2000) * Animated Tales of the World (2001) * Wilf the Witch's Dog (2002) * Believe Nothing (2002) * NY-LON (2004) * Gideon's Daughter (2005) * Love Soup (2005) * M.I.High (2007) * Holby City (2007) * Not Going Out (2007) * Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps (2008) * 10 Days to War (2008) * Roary the Racing Car (2007-2010) * Mo (2010) * The Special Relationship (2010) * The Trip (2010) * Doctor Who (2011) * Life's Too Short (2011) * Red Dwarf (2012) * Mr Selfridge (2014) * Thomas & Friends: DC Super Friends Minis Mash Ups Origins Story! (2015) * New Tricks (2015) * Undercover (2016) * New Blood (2016) * Thomas & Friends Adventures (2017) * Thomas & Friends (2010-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-2017) Video Games * Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation (1999) * Urban Chaos (1999) * Imperium Galactica II: Alliances (2000) * Tomb Raider: Chronicles (2000) * Hitman: Codename 47 (2000) * Project I.G.I.: I'm Going In (2000) * Original War (2001) * Vietcong (2002) * Blade II (2002) * Micro Machines (2002) * Big Mutha Truckers (2002) * Space Channel 5: Part 2 (2002) * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness (2003) * Warhammer 40,000: Fire Warrior (2003) * Dog's Life (2003) * Vietcong: Fist Alpha (2004) * Sacred (2004) * Vietcong: Purple Haze (2004) * Fable (2004) * Killzone (2004) * Dragon Quest: Journey of the Cursed King (2004) * Constantine (2005) * Sacred Underworld (2005) * Battalion Wars (2005) * Vietcong 2 (2005) * The Movies (2005) * 24: The Game (2006) * Driver: Parallel Lines (2006) * Pursuit Force (2006) * Urban Chaos: Riot Response (2006) * Medieval II: Total War (2006) * The Witcher (2007) * Battalion Wars 2 (2007) * Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures (2008) * Shellshock 2: Blood Trails (2009) * G-Force (2009) * Just Cause 2 (2010) * LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) * Driver: San Francisco (2011) * Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (2011) * Anno 2070 (2011) * Deponia (2012) * LittleBigPlanet PS Vita (2012) * The Testament of Sherlock Holmes (2012) * Chaos on Deponia (2012) * DmC: Devil May Cry (2013) * Lego City Undercover (2013) * Jack Keane 2: The Fire Within (2013) * The Raven: Legacy of a Master Thief (2013) * Puppeteer (2013) * Goodbye Deponia (2013) * The Dark Eye: Demonicon (2013) * Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse (2013) * Rambo: The Video Game (2014) * Transformers Universe (2014) * Sacred 3 (2014) * Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments (2014) * The Crew (2014) * Thomas & Friends: Talk to You (2015) * Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) * Blues and Bullets (2015) * Victor Vran (2015) * Lego Dimensions (2015) * Randal's Monday (2015) * Deponia Doomsday (2016) * Batman: Arkham VR (2016) * Steep (2016) * Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) External Links * Official website * Kerry's Twitter account * YouTube channel Category:Voice Actors